


Atticus and the Wedding Album

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Krypto the Superdog (Cartoon), Mighty Man and Yukk, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Atticus receives an invitation from Clark Kent to his and Lois's wedding in Metropolis and along the way, they run into trouble from a man known as Draco who is after two figures known as Jock and Garth.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal lazy day for everyone so far. There was a special letter in the mail. Atticus got the mail and checked through it and gasped. It wasn't from Equestria, but it was from somewhere just as good: Metropolis. He then rushed inside as this was a proud day for him and the letter was just the beginning.

"This is the best day ever!" Atticus cheered.

"What's that?" Mo asked.

"It's a letter," Atticus beamed before he decided to open it to see that it was a wedding invitation with a letter, requesting him to be the best man at Clark's wedding with Lois Lane. "They're getting married! About time."

Mo chuckled.

"You guys wanna come?" Atticus invited.

"Let me check my schedule..." Cherry said as she took out her phone, but was actually sliding through photos on her phone than looking in the calendar to look busy.

"I guess I could come." Cherry shrugged.

Atticus looked over her shoulder.

"GAH! Don't come right behind me!" Cherry glared.

"Glad you can come." Atticus smirked.

"I'll come too." Mo smiled.

"Oh, you must," Atticus smiled back to her. "I just wish you could've come to the ball with us when we went with Cinderella."

"Yeah, we had to dance together, everyone thought it was cute." Cherry rolled her eyes about that.

"So, when's the wedding?" Mo smiled at Atticus.

"Sunday, we'll be there for a few days, I hope that's okay." Atticus said.

"It'll be nice since we haven't done anything for a while..." Cherry shrugged. "We can explore Metropolis a bit while there. I just wonder if Superman's dog Krypto will know about this."

"Of course he will, Superman/Clark wouldn't want to leave him out." Atticus said.

"That's right." Mo smiled.

"What's going on?" Patch smiled as he came in from the backyard with Casper.

"Wedding invitation." Atticus said.

Patch soon groaned and drooped his ears. "Which kennel am I staying in?"

"No, no, no, this is for Superman." Atticus told him.

"Wahoo!" Patch cheered.

"Awesome!" Casper cheered.

"You guys wanna come?" Atticus invited. "He said anyone can come."

"Sure, that'll be great!" Casper beamed before gasping. "Cherry, that means you have to invite Wendy."

"Says who?" Cherry gawked at him.

"Please!" Casper begged.

"You can't make me... My parents can watch over her." Cherry smirked.

At the Butler house...

"What do you mean I have to take Wendy with me?!" Cherry complained as her mother was packing.

"Because your father has to visit Germany and Hilda and Zelda invited me to go to the Netherworld Spa." Michelle replied.

"But I don't see why Sabrina can't watch over her while I go to the wedding!" Cherry complained.

"I'm sorry, Cherry, but our minds are made up, you're watching Wendy and that's final." Michelle replied.

"She can defeat an evil warlock, she can watch herself." Cherry grumbled, mentioning the time they faced against Desmond Spellman.

"She's not old enough to be on her own." Michelle said.

Cherry groaned in defeat.

"Besides, I hear Casper is going," Michelle smiled. "Don't you want your cousin to be happy with the boy of her dreams?"

"Oh, fine." Cherry groaned.

Wendy smiled excitedly about going to Metropolis with the others.

"You are going to be the death of me..." Cherry muttered to her little cousin.

"I wonder if we'll meet someone new?" Wendy smiled.

Cherry muttered as she was forced to take Wendy with her.

Soon enough, it was time to go and get ready for the wedding. Casper and Wendy reunited and hugged each other.

"This is going to be great." Casper smiled.

"Yeah... Great..." Cherry muttered to them.

The bus soon came to pick them up and it took them to Metropolis.

"So, what is this Metropolis like?" Wendy wondered.

"It's like most great cities with the typical robberies and dangers and having a superhero to save the day." Atticus explained.

"The dangers and robbers sound scary though..." Wendy frowned.

"Hey, is it true that Krypto lives with a boy our age who's also known as Superdog?" Casper asked his big brother.

"That is true." Atticus nodded.

"Can we meet him?" Casper asked.

"We'll see, buddy." Atticus chuckled.

"Yay!" Casper cheered.

The bus ride seemed to go on for a while. Mo fell asleep while snuggling into Atticus's chest as he stared out the window. Atticus soon saw something crashing down to somewhere outside of Metropolis with a big crash. Cherry looked out the window briefly and shrugged as she went back to sleep.

"I have to do something..." Atticus got worried. He soon saw a figure coming out looking human with a second figure that looked like a second human only the second one was the size of a child. He looked to the others and soon teleported off the bus in his Sayian outfit so he could help out with whatever was going on.

He soon flew over to the crash sight. "What's going on?" he asked before he came to take a closer look. And where he saw two people in the crashed site one was someone who seemed to be as old as Superman/Clark and had black hair and a red superhero outfit on with orange superhero boots and the person next to him was a little boy with black hair who seemed to be looking around. He then zipped over to save them as there were panicked screams heard. To his surprise, the man with the black hair put out the fire with his breath.

"What the what?!" Atticus asked.

Both the man and little boy soon got out of the crash site and where the black-haired man looked up to see Atticus.

"That was pretty cool..." Atticus had to admit.

The black-haired man, not knowing if Atticus was good or bad decided to go with his gut instinct.

"Hi, I'm Sayia Boy," Atticus introduced himself, using his superhero alter ego. He soon saw the man fly at him full speed which to his surprise was the same speed he had. "Um... Hi..." he then blinked at the new face. "Uh... I guess I better get going, the others are probably wondering where I am."

The black-haired man had soon grabbed Atticus with the same strength he had.

"Whoa!" Atticus yelped and looked back to the black-haired man. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"I won't let you take Garth!" The man glared.

"I'm guessing that must be the boy's name," Atticus said as he tried to break free. "Man, you must be as strong as a god."

"Yes, and you must pay for your insolence!" The man threatened.

"Me?! Whoa, okay, I think you got the wrong guy..." Atticus smiled nervously.

"Then, who are you!" The man threatened.

Atticus soon whispered his real name to the man and also whispered why he didn't tell him his real name.

"Oh." The man said before smiling sheepishly before letting him go.

"Yeah, you better let me go." Atticus replied.

"Sorry about that, I thought you were someone else." The man said to him.

"It's okay," Atticus said before he rubbed his right shoulder. "Man, you must be as strong as a god since I became one a week ago."

The man chuckled. "I suppose you could say that."

"So, um, what do they call you then?" Atticus asked.

"My name is Jock," The man said. "Anyway, I'm taking Garth to Kal-El so he can take care of him."

"Oh, I see..." Atticus replied, he then looked to see the bus soon stopped and everyone wondered where he was. "Uh... I gotta go..." he said before zipping off, turning back to his normal self.

There was a girl who appeared to be Casper and Wendy's age as she had a fluffy pink dress in her arms. "Streakey's gonna love this new dress~" The girl soon skipped along to her house.

"Where'd Atticus go?" Mo asked.

"Probably put some house on fire or whatever..." Cherry shrugged.

"I'm back." Atticus said.

"I had to go see what crashed outside of Metropolis." Atticus whispered to them.

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry replied.

"All right, Atticus, lead the way." Casper said.

Atticus then took them to where Clark Kent lived as a citizen in Metropolis. Jock and Garth both soon changed into clothes that looked more like every day clothes on Earth. Atticus glanced at them as he led the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark waited in his room on the couch with Lois to welcome Atticus and the others to visiting in town for the wedding. They soon heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Lois decided.

Clark smiled to her as she then opened the door to let their company in. "Wow, that was fast." he then said once he saw who it was.

"It's Atticus, what do you expect?" Cherry asked.

"Hey there, Atticus." Clark chuckled.

"Hey." Atticus smiled as he hugged the man.

"Whoa!" Clark smiled as he felt his grip. "Looks like that transformation to a god really upped your strength."

"Oops, sorry, I guess I forgot about that." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"It's alright, I'm kind of getting used to it." Clark chuckled.

"Hello, Lois." Atticus smiled to the woman.

"Hello, Atticus, it's so good to see you." Lois smiled back.

Patch soon came out of his pet carrier.

"Come on out, buddy." Atticus said.

"Oh, a puppy, I love puppies!" Lois beamed as she picked up Patch and hugged him.

Patch laughed and licked Lois's face instantly.

"He's full-grown, right?" Lois asked Atticus through the laughs.

"Yep, but he's still a puppy at heart, especially around new people and dog lovers." Atticus smiled.

Patch smiled to Lois as he knew he could trust her.

"So, he's like Krypto." Clark smiled.

"Can we meet Krypto?" Casper asked hopefully.

"Sure, but he might be with the Dog Stars right now." Clark replied.

"I see him outside the window." Atticus said.

Patch soon got a bit nervous meeting his superhero idol.

Clark opened the window and smiled to his childhood pet who now belonged to a boy named Kevin Whitney.

'Okay, Patch, just stay calm, just stay calm.' Patch thought to himself.

Clark smiled and hugged Krypto.

"Hi, there!" Krypto smiled to Patch.

"HIMYNAMEISPATCHILOVEYOU!" Patch grinned nervously. 

This caused for Cherry to laugh at what he said at the end. Patch cupped his muzzle nervously.

"Slow down there, buddy." Krypto told the dalmatian. 

"Sorry, it's just that I'm your biggest fan, Superdog." Patch smiled.

"You can call me Krypto if you want." Krypto told him.

"Okay... Krypto..." Patch said before chuckling sheepishly.

"I guess I should let you meet the Dog Stars, they love new dogs." Krypto smiled. 

"Um, mind excusing me for just one second?" Patch asked Krypto.

"Sure." Krypto said.

Patch soon left the room and soon let out of his excitement as he flew in the sky.

"Easily excitable, isn't he?" Krypto commented.

"I haven't seen him that excited since we met Thunderbolt." Atticus replied. 

Patch soon came back into the room calm now. "I'd be honored to meet them." He smiled at Krypto.

"Feeling better?" Krypto asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that..." Patch replied. "So, when can I meet them?"

"Probably later on, I wanted to come here and meet you all." Krypto replied.

"Okay." Patch smiled.

"Oh, I just love dogs..." Mo smiled as she pet Krypto. 

Krypto could tell that Mo was a dog person as she pet him on the special spot. Mo smiled and then pet the special spot.

"Oh, yeah, that's good..." Krypto enjoyed that very much so much that his tail was thumping on the floor.

Lois looked a little nervous, but smiled to this. Cherry soon used her laptop to get onto the wedding registry to use her powers to make a gift for Lois and Clark. The shaking didn't seem to bother her at all. She then made a present, but it was wrapped in a white and gold box. 

"Thank you, Cherry, it's lovely to meet you." Lois smiled to the perky goth. 

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you too." Cherry said.

Mo soon stopped petting Krypto in the special spot.

"You sure have a way with dogs." Krypto said to Mo.

"Yeah, I've always been a good pal with dogs." Mo nodded in agreement. 

It was soon time for everyone to get some sleep. Clark helped them out to the sleeping arrangements, and where Patch was going to sleep with his idol since the next day, he would go to meet the Dog Stars with him.

Cherry was lying across the couch as she played on her laptop until she would get to sleep herself. Patch was able to get to sleep so he would have enough energy for the next day. He kept dreaming about the Dog Stars and he hoped that they would like him. This was almost perfect for everybody, but of course, something or someone would be able to ruin it. 

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed. "Something's going to ruin this, I just know it... But I must find a way to solve it before someone gets hurt, I don't wanna end up like Twilight at Shining Armor's wedding." 

"Want some help?" Atticus asked.

"Atticus, I thought you were asleep." Cherry glanced back at him. 

"I had a feeling that something might try to ruin the wedding and decided to talk with you." Atticus said.

"Oh... Okay." Cherry replied with a shrug. 

"Anyway, we'll have to try to find out who would try to ruin the wedding." Atticus said.

"Trust me, Atticus, someone will, and it doesn't help that it's Superman's wedding," Cherry glared. "The Joker might try something."

"That's Batman." Atticus deadpanned.

"Then... Um... Captain Boomerang." Cherry then said.

"Flash." Atticus said.

"Let's just help, okay?!" Cherry replied. 

"Okay... Wait, Luthor might try to escape and ruin the wedding or maybe Brainiac will come back and ruin it by kidnapping Lois," Atticus said. "Or maybe Toyman will kidnap Lois to lure Superman into a trap full of Kryptonite-like toys."

"Oh, well, in that case, I better go home." Cherry said before going to walk off, only to be pulled back. 

"Oh, no, you don't." Atticus said.

"Oh, come on, Atticus, you know I'm not needed here..." Cherry smiled nervously. "You are the hero." 

"Yes, but then how do we explain to Clark and Lois that you want to leave before the wedding?" Atticus asked.

"I got sick." Cherry said before coughing weakly. 

"And what if Lois has some medicine in her purse?" Atticus asked.

"I can't escape this, can I?" Cherry sighed.

"You better do this or I'll get Drell." Atticus said.

"NO!" Cherry panicked. "All right, I'll stay." 

"I thought so." Atticus smirked playfully.

"Especially after he made me sing on that Nightmare Night..." Cherry groaned. "He showed me no mercy..."

"True." Atticus nodded.

"Fine... I'll help..." Cherry sighed. "I mean, I'm not a superhero like you." 

"But you do have dream-bending powers." Atticus said.

"Yeah, I guess I do..." Cherry shrugged.

"You could be a superhero too..." Atticus replied. "I mean, you're close friends with Bruce Wayne like I am with Clark Kent, why not?" 

"That is true." Cherry nodded.

"I think someone needs a super makeover." Atticus smirked since he was Sayian Boy.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Cherry shook her head and waved her arms anxiously. 

"Oh, come on, it could totally work." Atticus smiled.

"Let go of me, please." Cherry begged.

"Nope!" Atticus lifted her over his shoulder and ran with her.

"I just know this won't go well." Cherry groaned.

Atticus soon sat Cherry down into a chair. "Let's get you something in black and blue."

"Please get me out of here," Cherry begged. "I hope Drell isn't watching this."

Atticus then took out an outfit that was like Batgirl's, but in black and blue. 

"Oh... Wow..." Cherry blinked. 

"Would you like something else?" Atticus asked.

"If I say no, can we go back quicker?" Cherry asked back.

"Of course." Atticus replied.

"No," Cherry then said before she was soon struck by lightning and where she had a good idea of who hit her with lightning like a flashback to a certain warlock. "Ow!" she yelped out. "What was that for?!" 

'You are staying!' Drell's voice echoed.

Cherry muttered and folded her arms. "Now I know how Squidward feels..." she then muttered. 

"Cherry, how's about making your outfit with your dream-bending powers?" Atticus asked.

"I'm not creative." Cherry replied dryly.

"Yes, you are." Atticus said.

"No... No, I'm not." Cherry replied.

"Aw, come on!" Atticus said. "This from the best story writer in English?!"

"I guess I am a good story writer." Cherry shrugged.

"Not good, the best." Atticus said.

"The best!" Atticus told her.

"Stop it, my ego's gonna swell..." Cherry smirked.

"No, I really mean it." Atticus said.

"Oh, stop..." Cherry chuckled.

Drell soon appeared which made them both scream. "I see charming your talents really gets you to do something..." he said to Cherry. "So, I'm going to do the opposite of what I usually do to you."

"Where did you come from?!" Cherry complained.

"From the Netherworld." Drell said like it was obvious.

Cherry bore a deadpan expression.

"Is it true?" Drell beamed. "Superman and Lois Lane are tying the not?!"

"At last!" Atticus confirmed with a smile.

"About time they did it." Drell said.

"You're telling me." Atticus nodded.

"And you're the best man," Drell put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You two are growing up so fast, and Cherry's gonna be a bridesmaid."

"Wait, what?!" Cherry asked.

"That's right." Drell nodded.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed.

Atticus smiled sheepishly to her. 

Cherry then rolled her eyes and made herself a superhero costume. "Now, I need a name."

"You were Lady Gothica when we were with the Legion of Superheros." Atticus insisted.

"Oh... Yeah..." Cherry replied.

"So, why not use that name?" Atticus asked.

"I suppose that would be doable..." Cherry shrugged. "Why not?"

"Sounds perfect." Drell said.

"Now we're in business." Atticus folded his arms with a smirk.

"But I'm going to have a talk with Lois about my dress as the bridesmaid." Cherry said.

Drell smiled sheepishly and teleported away.

"So, you in?" Atticus asked.

"I have no choice now." Cherry shrugged.

"Thanks, Cherry." Atticus smiled.

"Sure thing." Cherry replied.

Later on, Cherry soon fell asleep and Atticus slept a lot better to know that Cherry was up for this, and where the rest of the night was peaceful and quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning soon came. Atticus woke up early as usual and decided to do some workouts. And where he saw Clark up early as well.

"Morning, Clark." Atticus smiled.

"Morning, Atticus." Clark replied.

"So, I guess you do morning work-outs too." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, wanna help?" Clark offered.

"Sure." Atticus smiled.

Atticus and Clark began to workout together. 

Soon enough, Krypto woke up and Patch was already awake, so he decided to let Patch meet the Dog Stars.

"Please, allow me." Krypto said before he began to run around, chasing his tail and was soon Superdog as his way of transforming.

"Cool." Patch smiled before transforming into his superhero form the same way Krypto did.

"Come on, let's go then." Krypto said.

"Lead the way." Patch nodded.

The two then flew off together and Krypto led the way to the other Dog Stars, and where their base was up in space which explained why Krypto had a helmet on.

"This is so cool." Patch felt honored to be able to meet the Dog Stars up close, it felt like a dream come true.

And where they soon entered the Dog Stars Patrol HQ through the entrance.

"I'm sure you'll fit right in." Krypto smiled to his new friend.

"I hope so." Patch smiled back.

Krypto soon landed on the ground and went with Patch to the Dog Stars HQ. The two of them soon walked to the meeting room/main room to meet the Dog Stars.

"Brainy Barker, others, I have arrived with a guest." Krypto announced.

The other dog heroes turned to see Krypto and smiled to him.

"Who do we have here then?" Brainy Barker smiled as she took a look at Patch.

"This is Saiya Dog or as he is known when he's not wearing his superhero outfit, Patch." Krypto introduced.

"So I see, it's an honor to finally meet you." Brainy Barker replied.

"Likewise, ma'am." Patch bowed to the purple afghan hound.

"You sure have made a name for yerself, partner." Tail Terrier smiled.

"Well, what can I say?" Patch smiled sheepishly in return.

"You are a shining of example that you can be small," Mammoth Mutt said before growing into large size. "AND MIGHTY!!!"

"Let's just see if the stories of your strength are true, mate." Bull Dog smirked as his horns came out.

"Whoa!" Patch flinched, then narrowed his eyes in determination. "It's so on, Bull Dog!"

"Don't leave me out of this, eh?" Tusky Husky said as his tooth spun like a drill.

Brainy Barker soon had an idea of how to make Patch an official member of the Dog Star Patrol.

"What do you think?" Krypto asked Brainy Barker.

"He really is impressive, and we get to see this up close." Brainy Barker approved.

"Yeah, let's see how he handles all of us." Paw Pooch said while Streaky nodded.

"You too, Streaky?" Patch asked the cat.

"Oh, what? Is a cat too good for you?" Streaky teased. 

"Never!" Patch teased back.

"Great." Streaky smirked.

"And what about you, Bat Hound?" Patch asked the Dark Knight's dog.

"Hmm... I suppose I could make time for that." Ace replied, dark and grim as his master.

"All right, it is so on!" Patch chuckled. "All of you against me."

"Get ready to feel the heat!" Hot Dog smirked.

Patch smirked in determination.

"Dog/Cat Pile!" Streaky called out.

The Dog Stars then all charged and pounced out to Patch to test him. And where they all piled on top of him with Mammoth Mutt adding the last of the weight as she grew large.

Patch soon lifted them up off him. "You know, when I heard you all were going to come at me, I thought like combat to show my fighting skills." He said.

"Dang it, this is my favorite move too." Mammoth Mutt pouted.

"It would be nice to see how you fight." Krypto said.

"All right, get off and I'll show ya." Patch replied.

The others then got off of Patch.

"Dibs on fighting!" Bull Dog challenged.

Tusky Husky pouted as Bull Dog beat him to challenging Patch.

"I accept your challenge and then, I'll face Tusky Husky." Patch said which made Tusky Husky smile.

"Okay, that's fair enough, eh." Tusky Husky approved.

Patch then took out a red cloth with a smirk to Bull Dog. Bull Dog snarled and charged, only to run into an anvil which didn't hurt him, similar to the Bugs Bunny cartoon.

"Well, that didn't work." Patch said.

"Get ready to feel how strong me horns are, mate." Bull Dog smirked, he then soon charged at Patch who was now ready take him by the horns.

"Oh, I can't look." Brainy Barker turned away.

Patch stood on his hind legs and soon caught Bull Dog's horns with ease, stopping him in his tracks. Bull Dog tried to go further, but soon stopped. The others looked surprised at the hind leg thing, they thought it was just a rumor, but Patch could do it better than any other dog could, superpowers or no superpowers. And where Bull Dog soon started to get exhausted.

"Give up?" Patch asked.

Bull Dog panted and nodded. Patch soon let go of Bull Dog's horns before going back on all four paws.

"That was a good one." Bull Dog smiled to Patch.

"Thanks," Patch smiled back. "Okay, Tusky Husky, your turn!"

Tusky Husky soon went up to Patch so he could fight him. Patch smirked against Tusky Husky as this was just the beginning.


End file.
